priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 87 - The End of Gobi
The End of Gobi is the 49th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 87th episode in the series overall. It aired on March 14th, 2016. Plot Right at the moment the Spring Idol Grand Prix is decided, PriPara's system starts to run wild and CelePara crumbles away like dust. When Laala wakes up, she finds herself in the old PriPara, but something is different ... Summary Continuing the events from the previous episode, the CelePara system went haywired and it's castle crumbled. Laala was saved from this and safely went down to ground. She woke up and found herself back in PriPara and was happy. Hibiki on the other hand was wandering around PriPara, into some deep thinking. Laala's happiness was ruined when she met Eiko but she didn't recognize that it's Laala and passes by her. Laala noticed this, not only to Eiko, but to everyone. She saw Dorothy and Leona eating their favorite sweets on a separate table. Laala asks them what happened between the two but the two are clueless to what she's talking about, even not recognizing the word "friend". Laala was about to show them the PriTickets in her PriFile but all her Tickets are gone. This caused the Twins to become more puzzled and even Dorothy runs away from Laala, while she chases her. Laala ended up in Neko's Cafe and was shocked to see the mascots lying lifelessly. She then remembered that the system was broken, causing everything related to the system go haywire too. Now, she must fix the system but she cannot do it on her own. While searching for the only one that can help her, Mirei, she saw many things that affects the system. She finally spots Mirei but she was ignored by her. Laala tries to call her out but Mirei, loosing her gobi character, gives her a warning ticket. Laala tries to call out to Mirei but she ran as fast as she can. Laala thinks of a way to get her attention and remembers the day they met. She immitates Mirei but she was not affected, even the calculations didn't work out. Laala grabs Mirei's hands and the two began their journey around PriPara, but spotted Sophy floating in the river. Laala and Mirei helps Sophie out of the water. While so, Mirei remembers the race to the Dream Theater and that the three of them worked together to win. After saving Sophie, Mirei was able to return to her gobi character and goes on a live with Laala, tagging Sophie along as well. Singing Love Friend Style, Sophie then remembers and joins them on stage. The three did their best to fix the system but needed more help. That's when Dorothy, Leona and Shion were able to wake up from the broken system and joins SoLaMi♡Smile. Not only them, the other idols were running towards the building and some even getting back together. After the live, everyone snapped Friends Tickets and the system went back to normal. Fuwari was looking for Hibiki and spotted her, who was about to fall in a pit by the system. Fuwari pushed Hibiki but ends up falling instead. Hibiki saved her by using a rope but was tagged along. The two asked each other if they're okay until Ajimi comes along. She was saved by Hibiki and she asked her why she went with them. In order to interact with Hibiki, Ajimi removes her gobi character for a while and tells her why. She faints while Toriko and Ham, who also was there pushed them up but ended up stuck when the pit closes. Faruru calls to them out but was too late. She grabs the spinal bug and asks Meganii why it trapped Hibiki. Meganii explained that system can't handle her own so it decided to trap her instead. Laala promises to the three that she will save them. Major Events *Hibiki reforms but was trapped in a spinal bug with Ajimi, Fuwari, Toriko and Ham. *The PriPara system was restored. Trivia Video Gallery Awards Bestepiodearc2.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2nd PriPara Wiki Awards